Danny Phantom: After story
by storyteller316
Summary: Twenty-four years after the world was saved, an evil from Danny's past returns. However, it is up to his son, Donny, and his friends to save the day this time.
1. Chapter 1: The return of evil

Twenty-four years have now passed since Danny saved the earth, and school is about to start at Casper High.

"Where is he?" asked Dana Baxter, Paulina and Dash's daughter as she looked up at the sky.

"I have no clue," said her brother, Fast Baxter.

"Well he better not be late, or the teacher's going to give him detention," said Tom Foley, Tucker's son.

"Sorry I'm late," said a boy's vice from behind them. When they turned around, the three saw a ghost that looked like Danny Phantom, but with a black streak in his white hair.

"Nice going Donny, now we're all going to be in trouble," said Fast as the bell rang.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to wait on me," said Donny as he transformed to his human form and revealed a black shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. The color of his hair was reversed of his ghost form's hair.

"What kind of friends would we be if we did not wait?" asked Dana. Meanwhile, Skulker, Ember, and Johnny 13 were being attacked in the Ghost Zone.

"How are you still here, he changed his future," said Skulker whose armor was pure black.

"The thermos protected me from time being rewritten, that fool did not even see it coming," said Dark Danny as he floated before them.

"Well he'll defeat you again, and this time it will be for good," said Johnny 13 who had a hippy look to him.

"That's going to be tough if I have your powers and an army," said Dark Danny as his eyes glowed bright red. Later that day on earth, school had just let out.

"Man, another three days of detention," said Donny.

"You were late for the fourth day, the rest of us were just lucky," said Fast.

"Well detention is not the worst thing he will have to face," said Dark Danny as he floated in the air above them.

"I know you, you were in my dad's Enemy Data," said Donny before transforming.

"Then you should know just how evil I can be," said Dark Danny with a wicked smile as he landed before them.


	2. Chapter 2: New power

"How are you here, my dad put you into a Fenton Thermos and gave it to Clockwork," said Donny as Dark Danny stood before him laughing.

"That thing was no match for how strong I am, it was easy for me to breakout from the inside," said Dark Danny.

"Then I'll put you into a new one," said Donny before shooting an ecto blast, which Dark Danny dodged.

"Nice shot, but I'm more experienced and have far more power than you," said Dark Danny as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Skulker's armor appeared on his body, Ember's guitar in his right hand, and Jonny 13's shadow was behind him with red eyes.

"What did you do to them!" said Donny as he used the Ghostly Wail.

"That won't work," said Dark Danny as he used Ember's guitar to cancel out the wail with a sound wave of equal pitch.

"No way," said Donny as he transformed back to his human form since he was exhausted from the attack.

"And so, goes Donny Phantom, leaving his human side to his end," said The Ghost Writer as he walked up to Dark Danny.

"What are you doing here?" asked Donny with an exhausted voice.

"He's here because I realized away to get what I want, and that way is to use others," said Dark Danny as Amorpho, Bullet, and Prince Aragon appeared.

"This is so not good," said Flash.

"Now try out my new Cyber Ghostly Wail," said Dark Danny as he let out a wail that was boosted by the exoskeleton.

"Ghah!" said Donny as he was blown back into the school wall.

"Now the rest of you can have at him," said Dark Danny.

"About time," said Bullet. However, before they could get to Donny, the Spectro Speeder flew up, blasting the ghosts away.

"Get away from my son," said Sam as she blasted them again.

"Let's get out of here," said Dark Danny as the exoskeleton opened a Ghost Portal by itself.

"Thanks, mom," said Donny as he watched while his friends ran to him. He then passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: We need an army

"Can't believe I've been unconscious for three days," said Donny as he and the others stood with his mom and dad in the lab.

"I thought my evil counterpart was strong when I fought him, but now he's just crazy strong," said Danny who had put on some muscle since graduating.

"To strong; and he even has four henchmen with him now," said Sam.

"That's why I think we need to make our own group of ghosts," said Donny as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You can't be thinking of doing that now, you're still weak from the other day," said Danny.

"Yeah, and neither of us can take on Amorpho, Bullet, The Ghost Writer, Prince Aragon, and Dark Danny all at once, especially since he knows all the weak points in the Fenton Gadgets," said Tom.

"And who do you know that will help us?" asked Fast.

"I have seven ghosts in mind, and they all owe me for helping them when they were in trouble," said Donny.

"Then take the Specter Speeder, you can get through the Ghost Zone faster and have a map of the whole place too," said Sam as she tossed him the keys.

"You can also count us in," said Dana as she and the other two stood ready to go.

"Thanks guys," said Donny.


	4. Chapter 4: Evil's true goal

As Donny and his friends entered the Ghost Zone, Dark Danny and his group were talking about their fail of a mission at a secret location.

"That did not go as well as you told us it would," said Prince Aragon as his face took a more dragon form.

"Actually, it went just as I planned," said Dark Danny as he sat on a rock with a grin so wide that even the Joker would be put to shame.

"You planned for us to fail?" asked The Ghost Writer.

"I needed a distraction while a clone went to get this," said Dark Danny as a clone of himself flew up to him with The Reality Gauntlet.

"I thought Danny Phantom destroyed that years ago when Ghostfreak used it," said Bullet.

"He thought he had, but it can't be destroyed, it just pulls itself back together, the Men in White then recovered it," said Dark Danny as he put the gauntlet on his right hand.

"But now that I have it, I can change the reality of Earth itself," said Dark Danny.

"Why stop there, by using Ember's guitar and Skulker's exoskeleton, you can change the reality of the whole universe," said Amorpho.

"That is such a good idea, that I no longer need you," said Dark Danny as he pointed The Reality Gauntlet at them.

"Wait, you might still need us," said Amorpho.

"Not with this power," said Dark Danny with the same grin as a blast hit them from the gauntlet, turning the four into pendants.

"But more power is always better," said Dark Danny before he started laughing while holding the pendants in his left hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Donny's army

As Dark Danny was talking to the others, Donny and his friends made their way to Clockwork.

"I'm sorry that I was not able to stop him," said Clockwork. His whole place was in shambles because of Dark Danny's escape.

"That's alright, but I need your help to get some ghosts that can help us beat him," said Donny.

"How many ghosts are you talking about?" asked Clockwork in his baby form.

"Six, seven counting you," said Donny.

"I'm afraid I cannot help you myself, I'm too weak from trying to stop Dark Danny, but I can bring the other ghosts here," said Clockwork.

"That will be fine," said Donny. A few minutes later Clockwork had summoned Danielle, Frostbite, Cujo, Wulf, Kitty, and Princess Dorathea to his place.

"You want us to fight the evil form of your father?" asked Frostbite.

"Yes, as well as the other four that are working for him," said Donny as everyone stood before him.

"And why should I help you, you and your dad have been fighting me and Jonny for years," said Kitty.

"If Jonny doesn't get his shadow back soon, won't that cause him to get weaker until he can't exist anymore?" asked Fast.

"Good point," said Kitty.

"You have me and Wulf, you are my nephew after all," said Danielle as she and Wulf stood with him.

"I shall help as well, since this does involve my brother," said Princess Dorathea.

"I'm here for you as well, my friend," said Frostbite.

"Good, now let's get out of here," said Donny as he and his friends climbed into the Specter Speeder. They then took and lead the group to a Ghost Portal that led back to the lab.


	6. Chapter 6: A decision

After Donny and his team returned to the human world, they found that Amaty Park had turned into an evil ghost town.

"How could this have happened?" asked Donny as they sat in Fenton Works with the Ghost Shield on.

"It's like reality itself has changed," said Tom.

"There is only one thing that can do that, the Reality Gauntlet; but I thought dad destroyed it," said Donny.

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Kitty.

"We can't leave here without putting your friends in danger of the dark ghosts," said Frostbite as he watched some pitch-black ghosts fly by the shield.

"Not to mention that those ghosts could be the town's people, that gauntlet can do anything after all," said Danielle.

"Hey, where did those three go?" asked Donny as he noticed that Fast, Tom, and Dana were missing.

"They went down to the lab," said Princess Dorathea.

"They better not be doing what I think they are," said Donny as he ran for the lab, finding the three in the ghost portal which was shut down.

"What are you doing?!" asked Donny.

"You need help, so we're giving you help," said Dana before she hit the green button from inside.

"No!" said Donny as he ran over and deactivated the portal.

"Guys, are you alright?!" asked Donny who was worried. When the three walked out of the portal, Donny found that they had become ghosts like him. The only difference with their ghost forms were that Dana had a white skirt and black tights, Fast had spiked white hair, and Tom had white glasses and a hood on his shirt.

"So, this is what it's like to be a haft ghost," said Dana as she looked at her hands while they turned invisible on her.

"I can't believe you did that," said Donny with a mad expression.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's go

"Why are you mad, now you don't have to worry about us and we can even help you out there," said Tom.

"You guys don't even know how tough it is to keep your powers in check, the slightest sneeze can cause you to shoot an Ecto Blast that could kill someone," said Donny.

"Dude, we only want to help right now, you can train us later," said Flash.

"You're right, but please remember that you have to keep your emotions in check, or you could lose you ghost forms," said Donny. After leaving the lab, everyone upstairs was stunned by what they saw.

"You three turned yourselves into haft ghosts?" asked Danielle who was just as mad at them as Donny had been.

"We thought doing this could help, now you don't have to worry about us while out there," said Dana.

"Alright everyone, as soon as you're ready, I'll take the ghost shield down and it will be time to fight," said Donny.

"We are ready my friend," said Frostbite as everyone stood facing the door, ready for any ghosts to come through it.

"Then let's go," said Donny as he hit the button to shut off the shield, letting in dozens of ghosts.


	8. Chapter 8: Base of darkness

After shutting off the ghost shield, Donny and the others ran for Dark Danny's base, which was surprisingly Casper High.

"Donny, watch out," said Tom as he shot an Ecto Blast at a dark ghost that had been sneaking up from behind him.

"Thanks," said Donny.

"Don't look now, but there's a whole lot more," said Princess Dorathea who was in her dragon form.

"Cujo, fetch!" said Donny. The ghost dog then turned into his monster form and chased the dark ghosts away.

"Good boy," said Dana as they ran past them. They then reached the school, which seemed to have no guards.

"Why would Dark Danny leave this place unguarded?" asked Donny.

"So, you finally made it," said a ghostified Valerie Gray as she came flying up from the ground.

"Valerie, you're still able to talk?" asked Donny.

"Dark Danny made all of us aware," said Valerie as dark ghost versions of Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the rest of their families and friends showed up.

"No, now we have to fight them?" asked Tom as he looked at his dad.

"Donny, we'll fight them," said Dana.

"You go and fight Dark Danny," said Fast as he blasted a ghost that was trying to sneak up on him.

"Are you sure?" asked Donny.

"Yes, now go," said Wulf in his language.

"I'll make sure to fix this," said Donny as he ran into the school and headed directly for the gym.

"Nice to see you again, son," said Dark Danny as he sat on a throne made of flames and stone.

"You are not my father," said Donny.


	9. Chapter 9: Donny vs Reality

As Donny stood before Dark Danny, the doors slammed shut behind him, while locking at the same time.

"I hope you have had fun up till now, because I'm going to be changing your reality for good," said Dark Danny as he held the gauntlet out at Donny.

"You'll have to find me first," said Donny as he went invisible.

"Oh please, I have more abilities and training than you, I can find an invisible ghost easily," said Dark Danny as he turned around and blasted Donny with the gauntlet.

"Gah!" said Donny as the dark ghost corruption started to creep up his body, slowly turning him.

"I have to say, you seem to have more will than your father or any of the others in this town, they changed right away," said Dark Danny.

"You don't understand a thing," said Donny as he struggled to stand.

"What don't I understand?" asked Dark Danny.

"My will is not just focused on trying to protect myself, it's focused on protecting everyone here on Earth, and in the Ghost Zone from you!" said Donny as the corruption stopped at his waist, before vanishing.

"That's not possible," said Dark Danny.

"Now try this, Ecto Blade!" said Donny as he swung his right arm, sending a blade of Ecto Energy at Dark Danny.

"That won't work," said Dark Danny as he used the Reality Gauntlet as a shield.

"You should have not done that," said Donny. The second the Ecto Blade touched the Reality Gauntlet, it exploded.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" asked Dark Danny as he flew out of the smoke with an evil laugh.

"Look at your arm," said Donny who was also smiling. When Dark Danny looked at his right arm, he noticed that the Reality Gauntlet had cracked.

"No!" said Dark Danny as the gauntlet fell to the ground, causing reality to return to normal.


	10. Chapter 10: Donny's true power

"You brat, I'm going to destroy you for that," said Dark Danny as he shot Ecto Blasts at Donny.

"Not good enough," said Donny as his ghost energy formed a shield around his body, which bounsed the attack up into the ceiling.

"How, how are you doing this?!" asked Dark Danny who was obviously terrified by this sudden turn.

"Easy, when you hit me with the Reality Gauntlet, it unlocked every ability that I can learn in my time while also showing me how to use them, including this one," said Donny as he hair caught on fire.

"You have pyrokinesis?!" asked Dark Danny.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Donny as he shot a green fireball at Dark Danny, cracking the exoskeleton as it hit.

"Why you!" said Dark Danny as he took Ember's guitar off his back.

"To slow!" said Donny as he used a giant breath of air to freeze Dark Danny's entire body.

"Now it's time for you to go to your new prison," said Donny as the nails on right hand grew razor sharp while glowing bright green. With one swing of his arm, a portal absorbed Dark Danny.

"Welcome to the Void, a dimension of nothing, and escape," said Donny before the portal closed.

"I can't believe how strong you are, Donny," said Danny as he and the others walked into the gym.

"You're all alright," said Donny as he transformed back to human.

"We are, and I'm so glad that you are too," said Dana as she ran up to him and gave Donny a big hug and kiss.

"Like we did not see that coming," said Tucker which made everyone laugh.


	11. Epilogue

After Donny had saved the world from Dark Danny, Clockwork and the Forsee made him the one to seal away the most dangerous ghosts in the entire Ghost Zone. He also started to date Dana, who is getting the hang of her new ghost powers along with Fast and Tom. With this, the story of Dark Danny comes to an end, but Donny and the rest our not finished yet.

The end.


End file.
